


Let's Dance Tonight

by TropicalHalo



Category: Free!
Genre: A lot of kissing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Some SouMako fluff of our favorite bara boys slowing dancing and being super duper in love :3Makoto is worried about his and Sousuke's relationship as they transition into college.





	Let's Dance Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff because Soumako is love, Soumako is life.

The night was pleasantly chilly, there was a light breeze that wafted the smell of cherry blossoms and saltwater through the the air. Iwatobi was quiet, the only the sounds were of crickets and waves in the background. Most of the residents of the town had long since gone to sleep, but a group of teenagers had yet to join them. Their laughter rang out as they chatted the night away, reminiscing and sharing stories, it was the night of graduation afterall. 

 

The day had been spent in a flurry of activity, the boys who were to graduate got up extra early to get ready. In a small neighborhood, a brunette with emerald eyes waited for a raven haired boy with ocean colored eyes to arrive. A fluffy white cat kept him company in the meantime. The two boys walked along their usual path to school by the sea side. The pair chatted about anything that came to mind.

 

When they arrived at their high school, they were greeted by a red-headed girl as well as a bluenette and blonde boy. The three of them greeted the pair with smiles but their eyes were sad. The two best friends gave them reassuring smiles and greeted them warmly. The five teenagers went side by side into the school building. The brunette smiled with his friends, but his thoughts were elsewhere...

 

In a different part of town, at a boarding school for boys, a red-headed boy with crimson eyes and a raven-haired boy with teal eyes were chatting with a silver haired boy and an orange haired boy. They joked and laughed as they walked through the dorms to the school building. The raven haired boy looked forward as he walked but he worried intensely over something else…

 

The graduation ceremonies were surreal events. The graduating boys felt strange, it was as if everything was changing, but nothing at all. In two different schools, two boys stepped down a platform and were greeted with teary-eyed kouhais. They smiled reassuringly and patted their heads comfortingly. They were enveloped in in teary-eyed bears hugs and they all laughed together.  

 

Now the brunette boy, Makoto, stood barefoot in the sand as he stared out into the ocean. The waves lapped the shore over and over in a slow, rhythmic pace, as if they were teasing the shore with their mesmerising movements. The ocean was many things, terrifying, powerful, overwhelming, and untamable, but it was a place of many of fond memories for Makoto now. 

 

It was the place their team had their first training camp where they spent the night in a lighthouse, it was a place that dominated many of Makoto’s memories of with Haru, running together in the morning with it to his side, walking to and from school, attending festivals. A hand snaked around his waist and he jumped in surprise. 

 

The ocean would be one of the things Makoto will miss when he moves to Japan. Having been next to the sea in a small fishing town, not seeing the ocean would take some adjusting to if he was going to live in Tokyo.

 

Tokyo… 

 

Makoto clenched his jaw at the thought of leaving Iwatobi, but he knew he had to if he wanted to pursue his dream. However, it would mean leaving behind his mom, dad, the twins, his friends, and also his b-

He let out a startled yelp and turn around to find the teal-eyed, raven-hair boy, Sousuke. 

 

“Sousuke, you scared me!” Makoto pouted and Sousuke laughed at the cute expression on his face. “Sorry Makoto.” He brushed his thumb along the other’s warm cheeks who smiled and took Sousuke’s hand in his.

 

“ What are you doing out here Sou?” he asked and Sousuke pulled their intertwined fingers towards himself, causing Makoto to fall forward into his arm. “I could ask you the same thing, Mako.” he whispered and tilted Makoto’s chin up to so that he could look into those gorgeous green eyes. Makoto let out a hum and leaned in, kissing Sousuke playfully. “Nothing much, I was just thinking.” 

 

Sousuke shifted Makoto in his arms so that he was behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist. Makoto held his hands and craned his own neck to face Sousuke. The two began to sway from side to side. “What were thinking about Makoto?” Sousuke whispered, his warm breath tickling Makoto’s ear. 

 

The shorter male was silent and Sousuke rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on his lover’s warm hands, waiting patiently for to speak again. Makoto turned around and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck as he said, “Us.” Sousuke raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean Mako?” Makoto sighed and rested his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. “Well, Sousuke I’m going to Tokyo and you’re staying here in Iwatobi.” Makoto said and tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

 

"I mean," Makoto whispered shyly into Sousuke's ear, "after I leave, what will we be then? What if things change too much? What if we don't--"   
  


Sousuke cut off Makoto by tilting his head upward and meeting those emerald eyes with his own. "It won’t be for a long time, just one semester." Sousuke reassured in a soft voice. "I will put every effort into making us work. I will come visit you as often as possible. Your gorgeous green orbs, and your adorable nose, and your soft brown hair are ingrained in my mind. I love you with all of my heart, Tachibana Makoto, and I won't ever let you down."   
  


Makoto's eyes twinkled as a surplus of emotions came over him. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't, as his voice had caught in his throat. Salty tears rolled down his soft cheeks and into his mouth. A smile drew itself across Sousuke's mouth, and before he could say anything else, Makoto attached his lips to his partner's.

 

The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity and a fleeting moment. Their bodies pressed against each other, giving little pieces of themselves to the other.  _ I want you, I need you, I love you. _ It was intoxicating and stole Makoto’s breath away, making him dizzy and high off if their love. Sousuke tilted his head to the sided and tentatively reached up to caress  Makoto’s soft, brown locks of hair, pulling him closer, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. 

 

Makoto gasped against his lips and pressed closer still to Sousuke, holding him like a lifeline, kissing him like a man who had traversed the desert in search of water and Sousuke was his oasis, loving him like it was their last day on Earth. 

 

Sousuke groaned and nipped genlty at Makoto’s bottom lips teasingly, earning a squeak from his lover, he felt Makoto’s grip around his neck grow weaker and more slack, causing him to firmly grab hold of his hips with arm and tightened his hold on his waist with the other to steady him. 

 

The two pulled back with happy smiles and breathless laughter. The former butterfly swimmer carded a hand through his boyfriend’s hair comfortingly. “Shhh, it’s alright Makoto, we’ll be fine. I promise. I love you Makoto, and I refuse to lose you.” Sousuke lifted Makoto and twirled him around once, causing him to shout and laugh. Sousuke set him back on the ground and Makoto whispered giddily “I love you too Sousuke, thank you for being here with me.”

Sousuke gave him such a tender look in the moment, beautiful ocean teal eyes shone with such love and affection he wanted to drown in their warm depths. “For you Makoto, anything.” 

Makoto gave him a bright smile, the kind Sousuke could stare at all day. It was warm and loving, promising that he wanted nothing more than to be with the love of his life. Sousuke knew the first time he saw that smile he was a goner, he would kill a man if anyone tried to take that away from Makoto. 

“Do you feel better now, Makoto?” Sousuke asked, taking Makoto’s cheek in his hand and running his thumb along the soft skin, the brunette leaned into the touch, a peaceful look settled on his face. “Yes, Souchi.” He said teasingly. 

Sousuke’s smile took a more mischievous turn and he spun Makoto around in his arms once again, causing him shout in surprise, before Sousuke deeply dipped him, bringing their faced impossibly closer, ghosting his lips on Makoto’s own. 

Sousuke’s cheeks were pink and he stared into Makoto’s emerald orbs and he whispered in a low voice, “I  know that things will change Makoto, but let’s forget about that right now, just for tonight let’s be two teenagers in love. Dance with me Makoto?” 

Makoto blushed all the way down to his toes and giggled, staring up at Sosuke’s intense eyes. “I would love to Sousuke, but there’s no music.” He said teasingly and Sousuke pulled him up and then shoved his hands into his pockets, looking something. “We have these things called phones Mako-oh and I left mine at Haru’s,  _ sh-sugar _ .” 

Now Makoto had tried to hold his laughter in, but Sousuke’s sheepishly embarrassed expression and angry pout was too much to bear. He burst into fits of giggles and Sousuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Yeah, thanks for being subtle Mako.” 

Makoto wiped the mirth from his eyes and snickered. “Sorry Sousuke, it just- you were so  _ cute _ .” Sousuke gave him an indignant look, he was not  _ cute. _ Makoto giggled again, but was cut off when Sousuke dipped his again and pressed their lips together, hard. 

Sousuke smirked internally at getting Makoto to be silent and nipped at his bottom lips again, causing Makoto to melt in his arms. Makoto’s hands curled into fists on his t-shirt and Sousuke pulled back, making sure to hold cradle Makoto protectively. 

“You’re the adorable one beneath me like this, my dear.” He said in a low, husky tone that was oh-so-dangerous for Makoto’s heart. He pulled Makoto up and secured his arms around his waist, swaying them both side to side. 

Makoto looked up at Sousuke dazed, and the taller boy gently pecked his eyelids, causing him to giggle again. The two stood their in silence, swaying side to side. The melodies of crickets, waves, and heartbeats were their music. Makoto turned to Sousuke’s injured shoulder and pressed soft kisses to it, earning a contented sigh from his boyfriend. 

Sousuke felt Makoto smiled again his shoulder and he trailed his fingers down Makoto’s back, causing him to shiver pleasantly. 

Makoto closed his eyes and nuzzled against Sousuke’s good shoulder. Then he felt Sousuke’s chest rumble and the sound of his deep voice reached his ears. It was slow and impassioned, sonorous , Sousuke was singing. 

**Heaven only knows where you've been** ****  
**But I don't really need to know** ****  
**I know where you're gonna go** ****  
**On my heart, where you're resting your head** ****  
**And you just look so beautiful** ****  
**It's like you were an angel** ****  
  


**Can I stop the flow of time?** ****  
**Can I swim in your divine?** ****  
**'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place** ****  
  


M akoto’s green eyes met Sousuke’s teal ones and he smiled softly, taking a deep breath joined Sousuke began singing the chorus and began moving across the sand, taking Makoto with him, causing the other to laugh in delight. 

 

**Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low** ****  
**Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow** ****  
**'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids** ****  
**Trying to find an island in the flood** **  
** **Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh**

 

Sousuke paused for a moment and Makoto pulled him in for a quick kiss and Sousuke grinned and spun him around with one hand. To his surprise, a soft voice reached his ears, it was gentle and loving, encompassing Sousuke in it’s warmth, Makoto’s voice. 

 

_ Under heavy skies in the rain _ __  
_ You're dancing in your bare feet _ __  
_ Just like we're in a movie _ __  
_ Grab my hand and we're chasing the train _ __  
_ I catch you looking back at me _ __  
_ Running through a cloud of steam _ __  
  


_ Can I stop the flow of time? _ __  
_ Can I swim in your divine? _ _  
_ __ 'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place

 

Makoto smirked at Sousuke’s shell shocked expression, then pulled away and spun his his arms again, rest his back against Sousuke’s warm chest. They had reached the edge of the water, the lukewarm water tickling their feet as they danced. Sousuke spoke, “You never cease to amaze me, Makoto.” 

 

“Shall we Mr. Yamazaki?” he asked playfully and Sousuke learned down and pressed a lingering kiss on the back of his neck. “Of, course Mr. Tachibana.” He said lowly, smirking at the flush of red he saw on Makoto’s ears. 

 

Their voices melded together, mixing passion and soul with warmth and love. It was their love. 

 

**_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_ ** ****__  
**_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh_ ** ****__  
**_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_ ** ****__  
**_Trying to find an island in the flood_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

 

**_And I will give you everything baby_ ** ****__  
**_But can you feel this energy? Take it_ ** ****__  
**_You can have the best of me baby_ ** ****__  
**_And I will give you anything_ ** ****__  
**_Can you feel this energy? Take it_ ** ****__  
**_You can have the best of me baby_ ** ****__  
  


**_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_ ** ****__  
**_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_ ** ****__  
**_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_ ** ****__  
**_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_ ** ****__  
**_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_ ** ****__  
**_Trying to find an island in the flood_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

 

As the song ended, Sousuke and Makoto shrieked as a strong wave crashed into them, knocking Makoto onto Sousuke’s chest and Sousuke onto his (thankfully good) side. The two boys laughed and moved away from the ocean, gasping for breath. 

 

Sousuke got up first, pulling Makoto up with him. “You okay?” he asked asked, hands still intertwined.  Makoto nodded and reached up to brush some of the sand out of Sousuke’s hair, “I’m fine, and you?” he asked. Sousuke gave him a two thumbs up and Makoto huffed a laugh. 

 

The two looked into the the other’s eyes, lost in their depths, unconsciously drawing closer until their foreheads pressed against each other and their noses bumped. “I wish this moment could last forever.” Makoto admitted, a bittersweet smile gracing his features. 

 

Sousuke drew his head back and pressed a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's hair. “Makoto, if we stayed in this moment, wouldn’t we miss all the other moments that future has in store? Don’t you want to see the twins graduate? Achieve your dream? Meet new people and experience new things in Tokyo? Get ma-” 

 

Sousuke paused, face flushed, he wanted to scream. Was he was really about to say that?! Sure, it was true that he wanted to marry Makoto in the distant future, when he got himself together and figured what he wanted out of life, but that was a long way off and he didn’t want to freak Makoto out. 

 

The brunette whipped his head around so fast Sousuke was worried he would get whiplash his eyes were round as saucers and his face turned red for the hundredth time that night. “What did you say?” He asked and Sousuke turned a red shade that matched Makoto’s. “I’m sorry! I-I di-didn’t, I mean-I did but someday down the line-crap sorry Makoto, I don’t want to freak you out or anything, oh god I’m such an idio-” Sousuke was cut of by Makoto cupping Sousuke’s face between his warm hands. “Calm down Sousuke.” He whispered, brushing his lips across his cheek. 

 

Sousuke quieted and Makoto smiled, taking his hand into his own, and pressing their intertwined hand over his heart. He looked at Sousuke through his eyelashes with a shy look and whispered in such a vulnerable voiced laced with emotion. “I want to get married to you someday too.” 

 

Sousuke's heart skipped a beat and a Cheshire grin spread across his face. “One day I’m going to marry you so  _ hard _ .” Makoto laughed and gave him a watery grin, Sousuke gazed at him enraptured. How did he get this lucky? “Right back at you.” The brunette said. 

 

Sousuke ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead, “See? Now you have something to look forward to.” Makoto rested his head on Sousuke’s chest, letting Sousuke’s rhythmic heartbeat lull him into a peaceful state. “I suppose you’re right.” he hummed in agreement. 

 

“We should probably head back.” Sousuke said as he pulled back from Makoto, earning a whine of protest. Makoto frowned, he wanted to be with Sousuke longer. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to see him whenever he wanted, but he would have to settle for this...still…

 

“Stay with me tonight?” he asked nervously looking down at the ground. Sousuke used two fingers to tilt Makoto’s head up. “Of course Makoto, I said I would do anything for you.” Makoto gave him a relieved smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “And I you, Sou.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluffiness that was our gay bara children. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
